Show Me Who You Are
by Masaichu
Summary: He feared what her reaction would be once she saw what he really was on the outside. Taya Soune x Ruko Yokune, Oneshot.


Sitting uneasily on the firm bed, the purple-haired male adjusted his monocle and took in a deep breath, glancing over at the full-sized mirror on the wall across the room while waiting for his lover to come to the room.

Well, if he could really call the hectochromic girl his lover, anyway.

Tonight, or at least they had planned for tonight, would be the night they were to lose themselves to each other.

He both anticipated and dreaded such an activity.

Taya Soune had never before been in a relationship that had crossed so many of his previously set boundaries, but Ruko had somehow been able to cut down those boundaries and lead him all the way to where he was now.

Right here in her bedroom.

Slowly, he got up from the bed and walked across the room to find himself staring at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes scanned lower and lower down until he was looking straight at the area where he worried the most.

His sight settled on the reflection's lower half, and a long sigh escaped him.

Perhaps he called himself a 'he', a 'him', a male.

But he'd been created and conceptualized as a hermaphrodite to begin with, and there was no way he could truly hide all of it. Oh yes, Ruko of course knew of it, for she too was one as well. It was common knowledge between their UTAU brethren.

Yet, no one knew that he truly could be described as the epitome of that very word.

Both the flesh of a female and the flesh of a male graced his outer skin, and he felt it was most certainly a miracle that no one had ever questioned him on certain things, such as why he did not enjoy the few sleepover parties other UTAU's would hold, or why he chose not to use public restrooms.

Now he was here.

Waiting for Ruko to come, to seduce and to take him away.

And what would she say once she saw what he really was?

Perhaps she would understand entirely? Or had they been built with utterly different plans?

Would she still want him? Or would she throw him out of her life?

And of course, what scared him the most...

What if she told the others?

No, no, she couldn't! She wouldn't! Ruko maybe have been talkative, yes, but she would never reveal something like that! She knew better!

Didn't she?

Before he could even mentally ask himself anymore questions, the door could be heard closing behind him, and he was tackled and dragged back to the bed by the very same one he'd been fretting over all this time.

"Hey, Taya~ You didn't think I'd leave you be, did you~?"

He swore Ruko had a split personality sometimes, as she could either be sleepy, tomboyish and risk-taking, or she could be energetic, romantic and seductive.

"T-Take it easy..." Taya unclasped his monocle from the butler-esque suit he always insisted upon wearing and set it on the nearby bed table so as not to worry about breaking it, his heart pounding all the while as Ruko eyed him up and down in the way only she could.

"Ruko, just, wait a moment, I-"

Ruko didn't like waiting though, choosing instead to push forward and smack their lips together. Ha, even if he was lecturing her, it didn't take much for her to shut him back up again, now did it?

With a slightly devious smirk, she was already formulating in her head how this would go about, but it was only when Taya grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her up and off him that she knew he wanted her to listen.

"S-Stop for a moment, please!"

"Why? What's the matter?" She asked, cocking her head to the side a bit, "I thought you wanted to do this."

"I-I do...There's no one else whom I would rather give such a precious, precious thing to, but..." He quickly grew silent, unsure of how he was supposed to tell her his reasons for pausing their activities.

"But what? Spit it out."

"...Ahem...Uh...Ruko, you know that I am a..."

"A hermaphrodite. You don't have to worry about saying the word, you know. I'm one too, it's fine. What's that got to do with this?"

Pulling off his gloves, Taya wiped the sweat running down his brow and inhaled deeply. He had to get this across to her because he was so sure that if he didn't, the entire thing would only end in disaster.

"It's just that...I mean...I'm not just...'Built' that way...I actually...I have..."

"...You have _what_?" She was beginning to grow fed up with his stuttering act.

For once, he realized, he would have to go about this in a situation far from what he'd once envisioned. Gulping down the lump in his throat, he simply brought his hand up and pointed a single finger upward for a few seconds towards his chest, then turned it to point downward between his legs, shutting his eyes and feeling hot redness grow across his cheeks.

Ruko didn't say anything for a moment, only staring blankly as though she were trying to put two and two together.

It clicked into place quickly.

Oh.

Oh.

_Oh._

Well.

That wasn't what she had been expecting to hear from him, but rather then do one of the many things Taya had expected her to, the taller female took his hand and cupped both of her own around it in a warming fashion.

Opening one eye, and then the other, Taya glanced up at her with his cheeks still flushed full of embarrassment.

"I got it, you've got both of those kinds of things. Hehe...I wasn't expecting to hear that out of you, y'know, Taya. But you wanna know something?"

"...W-What?"

"I think that just makes us have one more thing in common." She said cryptically, winking at him with her blue eye.

A large smile crept crept across Taya's face before he threw his arms around her and held her close, as she did the same to him.

He loved that about her the most, how she was the one who could understand him the most because of those similarities they shared.

It didn't matter about that anymore though, because tonight, they were ready to seal the deal that was their relationship.

And there was really no better way Taya could phrase _that_ feeling.


End file.
